First Holidays
by Midnight Reihima
Summary: A four part NOW A THREE PART story of the holidays with some of Yugioh GX's favorite couples. This story is a gift for those who enjoy a mixure of the warm holiday feeling and yaoi love. Happy holidays everyone.
1. Chapter 1

First Holiday

OK peoples this is my first Yugioh GX fic ever and I wanted to do something different for the holidays. This takes place on the same day but at different times with different couples! I was originally  
going to post it on New Years to celebrate my first fic for a different anime but I figured that it would serve better as a Christmas treat, and the fact that my friend is a Yugioh freak who  
threatened to stab me with a spoon if I didn't post it before Christmas XD. So anyways cheers to my first Yugioh GX fic, happy holidays everyone! AND IM SORRY IF YOU THINK IT'S POORLY WRITTEN, I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO PLAN SO I JUST WROTE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or the songs used in this story,  
they were used for this plot nothing more. I am too young to be sued.

Chapter 1:

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun.

* * *

~*Judai's POV*~

I ran as fast as I could, but not too fast that I would slip on the sidewalk covered with ice while holding on to a orange box tucked under my arm. I bobbed and weaved through the people walking in both  
directions as I ran home. Downtown Domino was always busy, but seemed even more so around the holidays. There were multi-colored lights that decorated ALL the buildings, including the skyscrapers. I even saw a 20 foot tall Christmas tree that sat in the middle of the park on Main  
Street. I smiled and kept running, almost running into an old woman  
who was carrying a bunch of wrapped up boxes. I uttered a quick  
apology which I'm sure she didn't hear because I was still running.

* * *

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air

* * *

I stopped when I saw a group of people singing and dancing along the sidewalk in front of...a TGI Fridays? Oh the irony. I couldn't help but laugh. Today actually WAS Friday and more importantly, Christmas Eve. I smiled at the group before glancing to see a large digital clock above the book store sign across the street it read '11:42' in bright, red numbers. I didn't even notice that I was running again. I took a shortcut through an alley next to the Chinese restaurant that was right behind the store at the end of our street. You'd probably  
ask why I was running, but the answer was simple. Johan. Johan is my husband, and a pretty damn good one to say the least. This would be our first Christmas together, since we both spent the holidays with  
the group in Tokyo last year. Which was when he proposed to me.

I turned the corner and was now on our street, and then I saw him standing outside in front of our building. He wore a long black trench coat that came to just below his knees, a thick gray and black scarf wrapped around his neck and black leather snow boots. His aqua colored hair reached down to his shoulders and his teal eyes stared straight at me with a warm smile on his face.

'He waited for me...' I thought and I knew that I was blushing, but didn't really care. I just ran into his awaiting arms.

"You didn't have to wait for me." I said.

"No. But I wanted to." He leaned down and captured my lips. We stood like that for about five minutes until it started snowing heavily. We broke apart and he licked his lips before taking my hand and leading me inside. "Come on it's cold out here and I need to warm you up." He said with a bit of lust in his voice.

I sighed at this, knowing exactly what Johan mean by 'warm you up'. I was almost certain he was smirking, even though I couldn't see his face.

* * *

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away

* * *

~*Normal POV*~

"J-Johan!" Judai panted as Johan licked down the under side of his hard member before taking the whole in his mouth. The warmth surrounding his member caused Judai to buck his hips upwards, pushing further into Johan's mouth as he started to reach his climax. Knowing that Judai was close, Johan stopped what he was doing and reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a bottle of lube. Judai whimpered at the loss of heat but was soon groaning in anticipation when he felt his husband's hard member against his entrance. Relaxing his tight muscles, Judai allowed Johan to slowly push his way inside. Johan started slow, letting Judai adjust to his large size before picking up the pace. He thrusted in and out of the writhing brunette, who screamed Johan's name with every powerful movement.

"Ah! J-Johan! Please, harder, f-faster!" Judai cried as Johan hit his prostate. Johan smirked before hitting that same spot with each thrust until Judai reached his climax. Cum shot out in ample amounts covering all over Judai's stomach and Johan's chest. With a few more thrusts, Johan reached his climax as well. He filled Judai with the hot liquid before pulling out, some cum leaking down onto the cushions.

Johan fell on top of Judai and wrapped his arms around the brunette and pulled him to his chest.

* * *

Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock

* * *

Judai woke up feeling a little sore in his lower back. He realized that the sun hadn't come up yet and that the only source of light were the clock on top of the TV and the bright lights on the Christmas tree. He was about to get up but he realized that Johan was laying asleep on top of him with his face in the crook of his neck. He smiled and blushed as he remembered what happened last night.

"...Johan? Wake up..." Judai whispered, rubbing his hand up and down the other man's back.

Johan shifted and tightened his arms around Judai's waist before opening his beautiful teal eyes. "Judai..?" He lifted his head and ran a hand through his aqua colored hair. "What time is it?"

"6 in the morning." Judai said.

"What? Why are you up so early, love? Is this my punishment for pounding into you last ni-" Johan was cut off when Judai shook his head.

"No Johan, it's not. I kinda got you something and I was waiting to give it to you." Judai said. He pulled himself from under Johan's body and reached to the side of the couch. He picked up the orange box and handed it to him. "Merry Christmas." Judai said. Johan took it and wasted no time opening it. He stared at it before looking at Judai.

"You bought this?" He asked, obviously happy with Judai's gift.

"Yeah, I remember when you told me how much you miss France so I had it custom made."

Johan picked up a silver necklace with a charm of the Eiffel Tower that had a small diamond at the top.

"Thank you, I love it!" Johan squealed and put the necklace on. "I'll never take it off."

"You're welcome."

"Oh and Judai?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you and...Merry 'First' Christmas." Johan said smiling.

Judai just laughed. "Yeah, Merry 'First' Christmas and I love you too."

* * *

That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell rock!

* * *

Ok everyone here's the first part. Please tell me what you think. Kisses and happy holidays! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

First Holiday

Let's hear it for chapter 2! First off I would love to give a big thank you to **Yaoi Boy Lover 55 **(insert applause here) for giving me an idea of what couples to use, YOU ROCK FOR THAT! XD Anyways here's part 2 of First holiday. AGAIN I'M NOT THE BEST WRITER AND IT MAY BE POORLY WRITTEN but I'll get better over time so bear with me please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jingle Bell Rock or Yugioh GX. Trust me if I did then every fan girl's dream would be reality. Yeah fan girls you know who you are.

Chapter 2

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring

Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe how much it snowed. I usually can't stand the snow but now it seems kinda different." Fubuki said leaning against the headboard of the king-sized bed.

"I know what you mean, I guess since it's Christmas time that it gives you a different opinion of it. But that's the holidays for you." Ryo said from his position on the small couch across the bed. He turned the page of his book and drank some of his eggnog. Fubuki groaned then shook his head at Ryo.

"Geez Ryo. Why don't you drop the book and join me on the bed." He said while patting the spot next to him.

"No thank you. I'm comfortable as I am, I appreciate your concern." He said setting his cup down and flipping another page. Fubuki sighed heavily and decided to try something else.

"Ryo, baby, it's Christmas Eve. Most families and couples would be cuddled together under a warm blanket, drinking eggnog and eating cookies. They'd have high hopes and dreams about the day ahead, enjoying the warm feeling of the holidays." He said. Ryo was still silent keeping his eyes on his book

"Oh come on, I'll do that dance you like. You remember when I did it in Tokyo last Christmas." He said smirking. Ryo shivered and shook his head.

"Do I have to pick you up and carry you over here?" He asked. "Trust me, I'll do it if have to baby."

Ryo shut his book and glanced at his husband. "How about we have a little friendly competition." Ryo said.

Fubuki raised both eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. "'Competition?' 'Friendly?' Those are two words I thought you'd never use in the same sentence."

Ryo chuckled. "You'd think so huh? Well anyways about the competition, we're gonna see who can go longer without the desire for sex. If you lose then I get to be on _top_." He said smirking and Fubuki's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh I would _darling_. I would."

"Fine, but if _you_ lose then," he grinned. "I'll tie you to this bed and ravage that beautiful body of yours till you come a _hundred_ times over." Ryo trembled from both excitement and fear. "Deal." He said.

* * *

Jingle Bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square

In the frosty air

* * *

And so the competition was on. The two sat there in a comfortable silence staring at each other from their spots in the large bedroom. _Ahem...yeah time to make it interesting._

Ryo took a drink of his eggnog and 'accidentally' spilled some on his _pants_.

"Oh how clumsy of me." Ryo said looking down at his little 'accident'. "I'll just take these off." He said almost seductively as he stood and bended over, he _slowly_ started to take off his pants making sure that Fubuki had a perfect view of his ass.

Fubuki's eyes widened as Ryo finally removed his pants. He wore no underwear. "Oh God Ryo..." He muttered covering his eyes.

"What's wrong Fubuki? Not feeling the holiday spirit?" Ryo asked innocently.

Fubuki groaned and kept his eyes covered. "Isn't this considered cheating?"

"I never said there were rules." Ryo replied moving to the dresser and opening the top drawer. Fubuki removed his hands and glared at Ryo. "I see how it is."

"MmHmm."

Fubuki walked over the dresser where Ryo was and pressed his body against the other man's back. He then ran his hand over Ryo's and squeezed it.

"...Fubuki..." Ryo murmured glancing at the other. Fubuki ran his hand down the others chest and pressed his finger against a nipple, causing the other gasp softly. He smirked when Ryo trembled to the touch and backed away toward the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You are welcome to join me if you want." He said leaving the bathroom door slightly ajar. Fubuki did this because Ryo would usually give in to the 'join me in the shower' trick. _**NOT THIS TIME!**_

Ryo just stared at the door and sighed when he heard the water from the shower and the soft creaking of the glass door. '_I don't think so Fubuki._'

He ran a hand through his raven colored hair and pulled out a pair of gray pajama bottoms out of the drawer. "It's not gonna work..."

* * *

What a bright time it's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To gliding in a one-horse sleigh

* * *

Fubuki walked back out into the bedroom with a towel wrapped his waist. He then stared at Ryo who was back on the couch in the _same_ position reading the _same_ book, but the only _difference_ was that he wasn't wearing anything. Fubuki groaned.

"Ugh! Ryo! Put some damn pants on!"

"No. You were right Fubuki, which is odd. It's comfortable not wearing anything, it allows my body to breathe."

"You're just doing that to torture me aren't you?"

"Yes."

Fubuki sighed. "Fine. But I'm telling you it's really working."

"Really? That was the general idea. I don't like losing and you should know that." Ryo said smirking.

"Aw come on, baby. It's the holidays, why can't spend it like normal people do?" Fubuki said sitting next him.

"If you think that we're normal then you are sadly mistaken. But I am in a pretty good mood right now, what would you like to do?"

"Well..."

"...Fubuki? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Mmm..." He stuck his tongue out and ran it slowly across his upper lip. "No reason..."

* * *

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet

Jingle around the clock

Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet...

* * *

"Ryo...Ryo baby wake up..." Fubuki said gently shaking him. He had woken up an hour ago and had put some clean bottoms on since his other ones got _filthy _from their little interaction last night. It was a surprise that Ryo had gave in and had to pay the price. Ryo didn't seem to complain, even though he HATED losing.

"I...don't...wanna..." Ryo groaned turning his back to the other man and buried himself in the soft covers. Fubuki smiled. "Fine but you can't say I didn't try." He threw the covers back took Ryo in his arms.

"Dammit, Fubuki. Do you know how early it is? My back is sore!" Ryo complained.

"Early?" Fubuki laughed. "Ryo...It's cloudy, snowing, and 10:02 in the morning. It think it was about time I woke you up, besides it's Christmas..." He said ignoring the last part and carrying Ryo down the stairs to their large,widely furnished living room. He dropped his husband on the couch and smiled. "...And it's time to open our gifts." He then pointed to piles of nicely wrapped boxes that rested under the decorated pine tree.

"But I'm not wearing anything." Ryo said pointing to himself.

"Since when do you have to be dressed to open gifts?" Fubuki asked.

"You don't! It just feels kind of awkward."

Fubuki rolled his eyes and took off his pajama bottoms and tossed them aside, showing off his toned body and all it's glory (drool). "Happy?" He asked.

"Yes very, but you do realize that you threw your pants in the fireplace right?" He pointed to the fireplace made of brick where a the fire was consuming the chopped up wood and Fubuki's pants. Fubuki groaned and ran a hand over his face.

"Oh you've got to be...Let's just open our gifts before something else happens." He said and Ryo nodded.

* * *

Whoop! Whoop! Second part done. Haha Feliz Navidad! (Spanish)


	3. Chapter 3

First Holiday

Chapter 3! Before I start I would like to apologize for not posting the whole thing at the same time but something went wrong with my internet and I got booted off before I could finish posting it. I just wanted to get that out of the way. Anyways THIS particular chapter seemed to take the longest because I couldn't decide which pairings to use for this one but I solved that problem by just saying 'Fuck it'. Ok enough of my mindless bickering.

Disclaimer: Yugioh GX, sadly is not mine even though it was on my wish list that I would be lucky this year but oh well. Enjoy and happy holidays.

Chapter 3

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Aw come on I'll beg."

"No! For the hundredth time I'm NOT going to do it Manjoume." Sho said crossing his arms and glaring at his taller lover. "My answer will still be no."

Manjoume sighed and dropped the elf costume on the couch. "You're such a buzz kill Sho. You would've made a cute elf."

"I know I'm cute, thanks for noticing, but we have to go out and buy some food for our Christmas dinner and finish wrapping the gifts. Then _maybe _I'll consider _thinking_ about being an elf." Sho said finally. Manjoume could only nod as Sho left the room.

"Grab your coat Manjoume, we better get to the store before the all the good stuff is gone." Sho said and headed upstairs.

"Ugh...Fine."

* * *

~*58 minutes later*~

"Are you happy now Sho? We stood in line for almost half an hour and then we ran into almost another half hour worth of traffic!" Manjoume complained

Sho turned and smiled. "I'm sorry you had to suffer through that my love, but I'm going to cook your favorite for dinner. Does that make up for it."

"No."

"Then what can I do to make it up to you?"

Manjoume just grinned.

Sho gulped. "I don't like that look Manjoume..."

* * *

~*And a few minutes later*~

Manjoume folded his arms and nodded in approval. "Yeah. Yeah this makes up for it." He said. Sho groaned and looked down at himself. He wore a red and green top with red shorts, white and red striped sleeves and stockings, the fake ears, hat, and who could forget about the little green shoes with the tiny bells on them.

"Manjoume, do I have to?" Sho whined.

"Yes, you do. And don't even think about using the sad puppy eyes. I'm immune." He said and smirked when his tiny lover pouted. "Aw cheer up chibi, it's only for today."

"You know I hate being called that. Anyways maybe you should finish wrapping the rest of the gifts. That is unless you want me to call Rei to come and-"

"NO!" Manjoume yelled. "I'll do it! Just...don't call her over here." He said slowly backing out of the room.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

* * *

Rei sneezed all of a sudden, accidentally getting hot chocolate on Asuka, who just wiped the liquid off of her shirt.

"What was that about Rei?" Asuka asked.

"I'm not sure but I think someone's talking about me." Rei replied wiping her nose with a napkin.

"I bet ya it was Manjoume." Asuka said folding her arms.

"Yeeeeeeeaaah...no. Why would Manjoume talk about me? The thought of me makes him shiver."

"Maybe Sho had something to do with it."

"Now that makes better sense." Rei said nodding.

* * *

"Hey Manjoume did you ever find the wrapping- HOLY SHIT IN A BUCKET! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Sho said staring at the piles of ripped up wrapping paper that seemed to cover every inch of carpet in the room.

Manjoume rubbed circles around his temples and sighed. "I was trying to get that damned plastic wrap off the roles but I...messed up."

Sho frowned and shook his head. "It's no big deal Manjoume. We don't need wrapping paper, as long as no one can see what's inside the boxes." Sho said merrily but Manjoume just grumbled.

"Sorry Sho."

"Oh stop moping, I said it was okay. And I should be saying sorry since I've been stressing over Christmas, with the presents, the food, and the lack of holiday spirit." He said hugging Manjoume and burying his face in the others chest.

"We _do_ have a lack of holiday spirit." Manjoume said wrapping his arms around the smaller male's waist. "You got any ideas if how to...you know 'up' the holiday spirit? If that made any sense."

"I don't know maybe we should put on some music and sing along?" Sho suggested.

"No."

"Watch those romantic holiday movies?"

"Not on your life."

"Bake cookies and decorate them?"

"No way."

"Hmm...put more decorations up?"

"Nooooo." Manjoume said shaking his head.

"Cuddle under a blanket and watch the snow fall?"

"You're getting warmer."

"Ok? Um...let's see cuddle under the blanket, watching the snow fall and talk?"

"Warmer."

"Ok um... WAIT! Manjoume is that all you can think about? Damn when AREN'T you horny? You need to stop hanging out with Johan so much."

* * *

Johan looked up and suddenly got the hiccups. Judai raised both eyebrows and patted his back. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah -hic-, I usually only get the -hic- ups when someone talks about me -hic-" Johan said.

"Well I guess it sucks to be you." Judai said earning a pillow colliding with his face. "Okay I deserved that." He said and Johan nodded.

"I'm not always horny!" Manjoume defended. "I just thought it would lift the mood."

"Sure you did." Sho rolled his eyes and sighed. "But I'll play along."

"But you just said..."

"I know what I said. Now come on before the mood is _gone_." He headed toward the stairs grumbling. "I swear sex is the only thing they think about. It's a good thing we're not women or else we'd be worried about children..."

* * *

Right you are Sho! OK one thing before we wrap things up. You know it said that it was going to be four parts? Of course you do, WELL I LIED! Sorry about that but if you noticed I squeezed the forth couple in this part if you were paying attention. Haha, Christmas trick TeeHeeHee!

Joyeux Noel (French) and bhliain nua sasta (Irish)!


End file.
